


Weasley Jumper

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>010/365 - Severus and Hermione open their Weasley Christmas Jumpers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasley Jumper

"I am not wearing this," said Severus with disgust when he opened the lumpy red package from Mrs Weasley; a thick green sweater with a silver 'S' rolled from his fingers.

"Of course you are, Severus. It's tradition," she said, unwrapping a similar looking package and holding up a lavender sweater. She grimaced at the colour; surely a cheap shot at Ron's newest lady friend. "Or maybe we'll leave it off this year. "

He smirked, plucking the jumper from her hands. "Of course you are," he insisted, stretching the neck over her unruly hair.

She batted him away with a soft laugh, fanning out her hair and slipping her arms into the jumper. "Lavender isn't my colour," she said with a scowl, plucking at the itchy neck. Hermione had always appreciated Mrs. Weasley's Christmas jumpers; granted, she had always dumped them in the New Year, but regardless, they were a lovely gesture. That was until she and Ron had broken up and every jumper since had been itchy and unflattering.

"It's been three years," said Severus, his eyes glistening with humour.

"In Mrs Weasley's eyes, three years was only 3 days ago. She doesn't move on too quick." She pulled the jumper over her head again, leaving it beneath the tree where Crookshanks liked to nap.

"Green is far more flattering on you anyway," he smirked, tossing the jumper at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
